This invention relates to an inflatable aircraft evacuation system and especially to an inflatable slide adapted to extend from a supporting surface such as an aircraft wing. This type of system requires the passengers to climb out on the wing surface and part of the slide before they reach the inclined surface of the slide. It is therefore important that the walking surface provide the necessary firmness and stability.
It is also important for the flight attendant to know whether or not the slide is properly extended without walking to the edge of the wing and looking down. This is important because the attendant must have this information without leaving the fuselage of the aircraft in order to direct the passengers to the escape slides which are operable.
Another requirement is to provide support of the wing mounted slide with the wing flap in the different operating positions of the wing flap so that the proper position of the slide will be maintained and especially if the evacuation is required with the flap set for landing.